


Here, now, gently surfacing

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: for kyoruweek2020 on tumblr, bonus day prompt "bed"
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Here, now, gently surfacing

When Kyo returned from his practice at the dojo, he immediately starts looking for Tohru. He always seemed to need to seek her out especially after a long stretch of not seeing her. He would never admit it to anyone, despite the teasing he got from Shigure or Yuki. He'd never let them get the satisfaction of knowing they were right. 

He comes into the living room area, his orange eyes scanning the room. The kitchen. There was no Tohru happily humming a nameless tune.

"If you're looking for Tohru, she's still at work. Sent a text a while ago, we have to order take out. What a pity, I do enjoy Tohru's cooking so." Shigure was saying with a sigh. 

Kyo grumbles, his shoulder slumping ever so slightly. "I'm going to take a shower." He turns and leaves the room, heading up the stairs. Shigure's still saying things, whatever they are, Kyo doesn't care. He goes into the bathroom and sleds his sweaty clothes. They fall into a heap and he hops into the shower. Turning the knob, warm water pours out. He lets the water run, lost in his thoughts. 

When did he get to this point, where he needed to see her? He doesn't know when it began, these feelings that were surfacing. There was just this pressing desperation, to see her every smile.. before it would be too late..

Kyo heavily sighs, his forehead pressing up against the tile of the shower. 

When he's done with a towel wrapped around his waist, he goes into his room to change into clothes and then heads for Tohru's room. Opening the door, he steps inside. He lays down onto her bed, the immediate smell of her strawberry shampoo hitting his nose. Kyo feels his eyelids feel heavy, exhausted from his training at the Dojo, he quickly falls asleep. 

\--

Tohru returns home past 10. She's so tired, ready to get into her PJs, and get into bed. After pulling off her shoes, she passes by the living room seeing the aftermath of takeout boxes. Part of her wants to clean it up, but her body is telling her otherwise. 

With a tired sigh, she heads upstairs and heads straight for her room. _The house is so quiet_ , she thinks. Everyone must be in bed already.

She notices her bedroom door is already open. _That's strange, did I not close it before I left?_ She wonders as she walks in.

And then she notices, fast asleep on her bed, is Kyo.

Tohru lets out a surprised gasp. "K-" She places a hand over her mouth, taking in the scene. 

His arms are wrapped around her pillow, pressed against his chest. His long eyelashes look so gorgeous, it makes Tohru blush finding herself staring too long. 

She approaches her bed, sitting down on the floor. Her hand gently brushes into Kyo's soft orange hair, brushing his bangs upwards. Tohru decides to let him sleep a moment before she'll inevitably need to wake him up. 

However, his eyes open, looking at Tohru before he sits up straight. 

"T-Tohru.. I.." He swallows, a blush crawling up his neck to his face. 

"It's okay, Kyo-kun.. I don't mind.. " Tohru is blushing too. 

Kyo swallows, unable to speak the words. It was too raw. Too vulnerable. He liked sleeping here than his own futon. It gave him a peace like nothing else. 

He moves from her bed, "I better go, before-"

Shigure is in the doorway, a stupid smirk on his face. "Have a nice sleep, Kyo?"

Kyo blushes redder, storming out of Tohru's room. "You bastard, don't make it sound like-"

"Like what, Kyooo-kun?" 

Their voice fades down the hall, Tohru is left in her room feeling a bit flustered. But also happy. She hopes maybe she'll smell Kyo's scent on her pillow. 


End file.
